Fire
by Vakhi201
Summary: Luna is trapped in her room as she slowly sucumbs to the effect of the curse. Ginny is in love with her trying to save her.


She was the sun in her universe of torture and constant abuse. The only time she felt safe was around her. Such as today the poor girl was ridiculed in front of her teacher. This girl had always had a way of scaring people with the truth of who they really are. It was none other than Luna Lovegood. And Ginny Weasly was her sun. Without her, Luna couldn't stand up with the abuse no longer. She would have committed suicide much sooner. And no one would have even cared.

Luna had started getting ready for another day of abuse when she noticed that all of her clothing had gone missing. 'No. This can't be happening. Why must it be today that all my stuff is gone from me?' Luna thought to herself sadly. A slight breeze of cold air drafted into the room and made her shiver uncontrollably. That is when she noticed that she was naked. As she shivered and acknowledged the fact she would never get to be with Ginny as more than a friend, Luna reflected on her friendship with the sun of her universe. The girl had considered Ginny more than a friend for quite sometime.

Ginny had been in the great hall waiting for the person of her affections to get down from her dorm. She didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt Luna. Luna to her was the greatest thing to ever happen to her. And yet the abuse that she got was devastating to Ginny. She's done things to people for hurting her Luna. The professors don't do anything about it. Luna had slept with Ginny before and it was the greatest feeling having her next to her. It was comfortable warmth that she craved since the last time it happened.

Luna was shivering uncontrollably at this point as the temperature started descending with time. She decided to write her will to her at this point preparing for the worst. On it she wrote, '_Ginny please find me and end this abuse. I also want you to know that you're the only reason I'm alive today. Even my dad doesn't know how much you mean to me. I compare you to the sun because you light up my life and give it meaning. I want you to know also that I have very strong feelings for you and would like one day to raise a family with you and be your wife. I'm giving you all of my personal belongings including my artwork. I want you to look at them and keep them to yourself and don't show anyone. Those pieces are very close to my heart._' Luna finished. 30 minutes had passed and Luna's body started shutting down.

Ginny had been at breakfast waiting for her best friend Luna for awhile and she had yet to show. A ball of ice had decided to plant itself in Ginny's stomach. 'She's usually here by now and not this late. Maybe she's sick,' she thought trying to clear the feeling but not successfully. That's when she noticed a particular happy Cho Chang and company heading towards their table. A small smirk was on her mouth only confirming her suspicion that something was happening. "Hey Cho would you happen to know where my best friend Luna is?" "Ah hello Weasley. Bout time you stop filling your mouth with boy toys. And why would I know where your little dyke friend is? I don't understand why she would have the hots for you of all people." It wasn't meant to be Cho's day as a small flash of fear crossed her eyes. "For all I know she could be cutting herself in the bathroom as usual." A cold shiver ran down her spine at the thought of Luna loosing blood. She bolted to the Ravenclaw common room.

Another 10 minutes had passed but it felt like hours to her. Her heartbeat had slowed considerably and frostbite was setting in clawing at her fingertips and toes. The only source of light and warmth had gone out. Luna's body was succumbing to the effects of the cold. In reality it was an old curse that tortured people's body's and mind's. Luna's body lost hold and she succumbed to the effects. So her favorite life's memories flashed to the forefront of her mind. Her mother's death. The first skin contact with Ginny knowing that's her soulmate. The thoughts of cutting herself and lying to Ginny caused her body to cringe. Ginny had been there to take care of the bullies when the abuse took a leap for the worst. It was her warmth that kept her warm on long and lonely nights. Both would cuddle and Ginny would wrap her arm around Luna's waist. Luna would curl into Ginny. In her mind she screamed, "I LOVE YOU GINNY WEASLY AND MISS YOU BADLY!"

Ginny had had a bad feeling about this morning and she was right. The common room had somehow vanished from view when she noticed a Ravenclaw student. It turned out to be her other cuddle buddy Kass. "Hey Kass, could you let me into the tower because I'm looking for my best friend," Ginny said in a hurry full of panic and worry. "Gin, sure come on in. And as for Luna, she's upstairs in her bedroom not coming out. You should also know that Cho was in the forbidden section of the library last night looking at old torture spells." As soon as Kass said this it dawned on her that Cho had used a spell on Luna. "Oh shit. I'll see you later as I have to go get Dumbledore and Tonks to report this. Find Luna and kiss her. It's a good idea to undo the effects of the torture." The redhead was stunned for words. 'Could she really like me in that way?' Her body warmed with the very idea of being Luna's wife and having kids with her.


End file.
